Bolshack
Bolshack are an archetype of Armored Dragon creatures in the Fire Civilization that first appeared in DM-01 Base Set. Details Due to Bolshack Dragon being one of the one of the most well-known cards of the Duel Masters game, the Bolshack Dragon has had many cards based on it throughout the history of the game. It first gained an improved version in the form of Bolshack Yamato Dragon in DM-26 Dragonic Wars where it gained Speed Attacker and an effect to improve Bolmeteus Samurai Dragon. During DM-32 Evolution Saga it got a "NEX" variant in the form of Bolshack NEX. This version of the card allows it to search out a Lupia creature from your deck into the battle zone, as well a power attacker ability based on the number of Fire Birds in your graveyard, reflecting the synergy between Fire Bird and the Dragon races. DM-34 Cross Generation gave a higher 9 mana cost Bolshack creature, Bolshack Cross NEX. As well as having 12000 power, it also features Speed Attacker, Double Breaker, +5000 Power Attacker and stopping players from summoning creatures that cost 4 or less. The Bolshack series has 2 multicolored Fire and Light creatures, Bolshack Ulpheus, Holy Dragon and Saint Bolshack, Spiritual Dragon. Saint Bolshack, Spiritual Dragon was a Angel Command / Armored Dragon creature that had its cost reduced for other Angel Command and Armored Dragon creatures in your graveyard as well having Speed Attacker, Power Attacker +4000 and Double breaker. Bolshack Ulpheus, Holy Dragon is a Angel Command / Armored Dragon / Hunter evolution creature that can be played on Commands or Dragon creatures, symbolizing the combination of its names Bolshack and Ulpheus, Dragonic Spirit. It was based on the Bolmeteus and Ulpheus card, Bolpheus Heaven, Holy Super Dragon, and allows you to cast Light or Fire civilization spells for no cost. With the release of Psychic Creatures to the game, one of the first creatures to be featured with the Bolshack Dragon, the Temporal Blaze. While it had a cost of 7, it was a copy of the original Bolshack Dragon card. It was able to awaken and flip to a card with additional power, triple breaker, as well as an effect to destroy creatures and un-tap after attacking once a turn. The Hyperspatial Bolshack Hole spell featured this psychic creature on its artwork, as well as being able to bring it out for a cost of 5. DMR-02 Episode 1: Dark Side consisted of a Hunter variant named Bolshack Superhero with an effect that destroyed creatures with a power of 3000 or less, as well as psychic creatures with 5000 or less. In the DMX-05 Full Foil Pack: Revival Hero - The Alien set, another Bolshack creature was released. Bolshack Gil Cross NEX is a high-costing alien version that prevents psychic creatures from entering the battle zone. Gaial Mobius, Victory Emperor is an improved version of Bolshack Möbius, Victory Awakened but is not a Bolshack creature. Anime Bolshack Dragon was used as the "trump card" of Shobu Kirifuda in the Duel Masters Anime, passed down to him by his father Shori Kirifuda. Throughout the series, Shobu continued to add various other Bolshack cards to his decks. After the original, he later used Bolshack Yamato Dragon in the Duel Masters Zero series and later to Bolshack NEX and Bolshack Cross NEX during Duel Masters Cross. After meeting with his father in Duel Masters Cross Shock, the Psychic Creature, Bolshack Dragon, the Temporal Blaze / Bolshack Möbius, Victory Awakened were added to his deck. Support During the run of the game, no card referred to the Bolshack series of cards until Gaial Bolshack, Raging Dragon, approximately 10 years after the initial release of the original Bolshack Dragon. List of Bolshack Cards DM-01 Base Set *Bolshack Dragon DM-18 Best Challenger *Bolshack Dragon DM-26 Dragonic Wars *Bolshack Yamato Dragon DM-32 Evolution Saga *Bolshack NEX DM-32+1D Evolution Saga Plus One Dream *Saint Bolshack, Spiritual Dragon DM-34 Cross Generation *Bolshack Cross NEX DM-36 Psychic Shock *Bolshack Dragon, the Temporal Blaze / Bolshack Möbius, Victory Awakened *Hyperspatial Bolshack Hole DMC-01 Shobu's Blaze Deck *Bolshack Dragon DMC-43 Never Ending Hero *Saint Bolshack, Spiritual Dragon DMC-45 Battle of Yamato Soul *Bolshack Yamato Dragon DMC-53 Legend Chronicle Shobu *Bolshack Dragon DMC-55 CoroCoro Legend 7 *Bolshack Yamato Dragon DMC-61 CoroCoro Dream Pack 4: Eternal Heaven *Bolshack Yamato Dragon DMC-62 Ultra NEX *Bolshack NEX DMC-64 CoroCoro Legend 7: Dynamite Movie *Bolshack Cross NEX DMC-66 Duel Masters: Super Best *Bolshack Dragon *Bolshack Dragon, the Temporal Blaze / Bolshack Möbius, Victory Awakened DMC-67 Dramatic Wars: Fire and Dragon *Bolshack NEX *Bolshack Dragon, the Temporal Blaze / Bolshack Möbius, Victory Awakened DMD-03 Strong Metal Deck: Explosive Dash *Hyperspatial Bolshack Hole DMR-02 Episode 1: Dark Side *Bolshack Superhero DMX-03 Deck Builder DX: Alien Edition *Hyperspatial Bolshack Hole DMX-04 Full Foil Pack: Revival Hero - The Hunter *Bolshack Ulpheus, Holy Dragon DMX-05 Full Foil Pack: Revival Hero - The Alien *Bolshack Gil Cross NEX DMX-12 Black Box Pack *Bolshack Corodragon Promotional *Bolshack Dragon (P34/Y6, P48/Y6, P56/Y6, P50/Y7, P95/Y9) *Neo Bolshack Dragon (P23/Y4, P25/Y4) *Bolshack Yamato Dragon (P7/Y9) *Gaial Bolshack, Raging Dragon (P21/Y10) *Bolshack Cross, Passion Dragon (P23/Y13) Example Category:Fire Category:Light Category:Bolshack Category:Archetype